


Bloody tomatoes

by ABigWhiteWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigWhiteWolf/pseuds/ABigWhiteWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minuscule fic in which John is all exhausted and sleepy, resting on the sofa, pretending to be reading a book but in fact is dying of hunger but is too tired to make dinner. Also in which Sherlock is conveniently placed in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Having fun using only direct speech.

“John?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve cut myself.”

…

“Where?”

“On my finger.”

…

“John?”

“What?!”

“It hurts.”

“Serves you right.”

“But it’s bleeding!”

“Then cover your bloody finger with a plaster!”

…

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s difficult. Could you do it, please?”

“Sherlock, what the hell can be so difficult on covering a finger with a plaster?!”

“It’s very problematic because I can’t use my other hand.”

…

“Why…?”

“I’ve cut my finger on both of my hands. In fact…I’ve cut all of my fingers.”

“What do you mean you’ve cut all of your fingers? Have you got any finger left?”

“Not like that, John. The wounds are obviously superficial but it’s bleeding horribly and…”

“Ok but what were you doing for god’s sake?”

“I was trying to catch a knife which accidentally slipped out of my hand.”

…

“John?”

….

“I was trying to cut a bunch of tomatoes for your sandwich.”

….

“My sandwich? …You’re making me – “

“But the fingers are now bleeding all over the plate…”

“Yes, yes…I’m coming already.”


End file.
